Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits (ICs) that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the ICs. The ICs include field-effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs).
As technology nodes shrink, in some IC designs, there has been a desire to replace the typically polysilicon gate electrode with a metal gate electrode to improve device performance with the decreased feature sizes. One process of forming the metal gate electrode is termed a “gate last” process in which the final metal gate electrode is fabricated after all of the other transistor components, which allows for a reduced number of subsequent processes, including high temperature processing, that must be performed after formation of the gate.
However, there are challenges to implementing such features and processes in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication. As the gate length and spacing between devices decrease, these problems are exacerbated. For example, in a “gate last” fabrication process, it is difficult to achieve a low gate resistance for a FET because voids are generated in the metal gate electrode after metal layer deposition for gap filling of a high-aspect-ratio trench, thereby increasing the likelihood of device instability and/or device failure.